Harry Potter- The Next Generation
by MagicZoe27
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter is facing her first year at Hogwarts. She is ecstatic. But she doesn't realise how hard it is being the Chosen One's daughter...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter- The Next Generation Chapter 1

Hi Guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction and also the first chapter of Harry Potter- the next generation. I'm really excited to start writing this and I hope you have as much fun reading it.

**Disclaimer: I have added characters myself, but the ideas in the Harry Potter series is all my hero J.K Rowling's work.**

The bright red engine stood gleaming on the tracks. The noise was cheery- parents huddling around, wishing there children luck and waving them goodbye. Harry Potter stood hand in hand with his wife Ginny, and three children who awaited another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"There they are! Ron, Hermione!" Ginny called merrily to another couple and their children.

It was a happy reunion. After a long summer holiday, James Potter and his brother Albus were returning back to school with the Weasly's children, Rose and Hugo. It also happened to be Lily Potter's first year. She was ecstatic.

"Dad! Dad, will I get to go to Hogsmeade like James is?"

"Calm down Lil", Harry Potter said, laughing. It had been 21 years since the defeat of Lord Voldermort, and Harry couldn't be happier. "You can't go to Hogsmeade yet. Only 3rd years go there, and James is in his 4th now. I expect Albus will bring you back some sweets from Honeydukes if you ask nicely!"

The Hogwarts express gave a shrill whistle to signal that it was leaving soon.

"Quick!" Hermione kissed Hugo on top of his head and hustled everyone on board. "Don't forget your owl Rose!"

Ron turned to face his best friend. "It's been quite a holiday!"

"Your telling me!" Harry's face broke into a grin. "How is Hugo getting along at seeking?"

"He's actually pretty decent!" Ron spoke of the legendary sport Quidditch, played on broomsticks. Lilly looked out the window at her parents and her uncle and auntie. She was leaving them for a whole year! She couldn't be happier- she was finally going to Hogwarts.

Finally after the train had pulled out of the station, Lily found an empty compartment with her brother, Albus. "Where is James?" Lilly enquired.

"Probably with Darcy. You will meet her soon. She's actually quite nice, you'll see!"

Lily looked out of the window. Trees and fields shot past at such breath taking speeds, Lily couldn't focus on a single thing for a second. Then she asked her brother the question that had been sitting in a dark corner of her mind for the whole summer.

"What if I get put in Slytherin?"

Albus looked at her and sighed. He answered honestly.

"I asked dad that when it was my first year. He said that even if you are, it won't matter. And anyway, the hat takes your opinion into account."

"Really?"

"Of course. Do you want a chocolate frog?"

The trolley had just came round, laid with snacks and confectionary. Having being brought up in a magic family, Lily had tried everything before, from the Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans to the Fainting Fancies.

"Yes please!"

Suddenly there was a loud 'thud' on the door. Before he could leave, she spotted a long face there with bright blonde hair swept to the side.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Albus grimaced. His chocolate frog broke and crumbled in his tightened fist."In fourth year with James. Son of Dad's nemesis… he's had a thing against me and James all year."

Somewhere in Lily's head lay the slightest concern for Scorpius, but she was so sure that this year would be the best ever.


	2. Chapter 2- Into The Castle

Time for chapter 2! I know the first one was really short but I hope it set the scene. Do give ideas on what to happen next! I love getting feedback.

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and it's characters do not belong to me. Credit goes to J.K Rowling, my hero.**

The Hogwarts express pulled in Hogsmeade station. The magnificent castle stood grandly on top of the hill across the lake, reflected in it like a ghostly silhouette. Lily gazed in awe at her school, then she grabbed her bags and stepped onto the platform with her brother.

"First years this way!"

Lily looked up at Albus, then gave him a hug. "I'll see you at the feast", Albus smiled. You'll be awesome, Griffindor or not."

Apprehensively, she followed a trail of first years to the docks at the lake. They were all being paired of to row across the black lake.

"Why, hello!"

Lily jumped- the speaker was…huge. He was three times the height of herself. His hands were the size of dustbin lids, and what could be seen of his face (the rest was covered in a mass of dark facial hair) were rosy cheeks that came up to his eyes when he smiled. He was smiling now. Her dad had told her about him- this must be Reubus Hagrid, The gamekeeper.

"Have you met anyone yet?" He spoke cheerily. "Here, This little one here hasn't got anyone… boat number 3 please!"

Lily climbed in cautiously as the boat wobbled. Another girl followed. She sat down opposite her and brushed a strand of auburn her out of her azure blue eyes and looked at Lily with curiosity. "Hello. What's you name?"

"Lily. Who are you?"

"Aubree. Nice to meet you."

By now the boats were slowly advancing across the lake in such a formation that made Hagrid at the front, and Lily and Aubree in the last row.

"It's nice to meet you too. Did you come from a wizarding family?"

"Yes. I'm half blood. My Dad's the wizard, Mum's the muggle. Dad has told me a tone of stuff about Hogwarts and I'm SO excited to be here! Are you? I'm excited to meet St. Nick, our family are very distantly related to him… though our surname is different by now, obviously. Aubree Rushman. Great to meet you. What did you say your surname was again?"  
>She said all of this very quickly. Lily was reminded of her Auntie Hermione. She giggled.<p>

"Oh, I didn't. Potter. Lily Potter."

Aubree didn't say anything for a moment, then whispered, "Potter? Like, Harry Potter? The one who defeated Voldermort?"

"Huh? Oh, yeh. Yes, he's my dad."

Aubree goggled at her. "What, he has the- y- you know. The… scar?"

Lily nodded. She had almost forgotten how famous her father was.

"That… is… aweso-OW!"

There was a sudden bump. They had just connected with the docks on the opposite side of the lake, outside the grand entrance.

The two girls climbed out of their boat and lined up before the door. The doors swung open suddenly and an old woman strided out. Lily recognised her.

"Welcome first years! I am Professor McGonagall, and I am the head teacher of this school. Momentarily you will go into the great hall to be sorted into your houses. When your name is called you will come up and sit on the stool. When you have been sorted you will go and sit down at your house table.

"Good luck. And again, welcome to Hogwarts."

The line proceeded into the castle and into the great hall. It was amazing- candles floated about them weightless, and the ceiling seemed to mimic the weather outside, being a pleasant navy blue, dotted with hundreds of stars.

A hat was placed upon the stool at the front of the hall. Lily knew what it was- it was the sorting hat.

"Newbrough, Micheal!"

A dumpy boy with a shock of blond hair made his way up to the stool and sat very gingerly on it, as if it would bite his backside of. The hat was placed on his head. The brim ripped open and-

"Hufflepuff!"

There was a cheer from the table on the far side of the hall. Lily gulped. And on went the sorting.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Weasly, Rose"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Crimby, Brooke"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There were several more Griffindors, two Ravenclaws, six Slytherins and another Hufflepuff.

"Rushman, Aubree"

Lily spotted Aubree slowly advancing to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and…

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Lily"

Taking a deep breath, she stumbled towards then sat on the stool with a small thud.. The hat was placedc on her head, and before she could think 'not Slytherin' the hat hat shouted shrilly…

"GRIFFINDOR!"

She wrenched off the hat, ran down the stairs to the stage and threw herself at the Griffindor table, into James's arms. "WELCOME TO GRIFFINDOR LILLY!" He shouted over the loud cheers of the other house members.


End file.
